Talk:StarViper-class Attack Platform/@comment-454133-20190221070754
Today I flew a fat Dalan in two games and it went well. I gave Dalan Elusive + Virago + Shield Upgrade + Stealth Device + Advanced Sensors + Proton Torpedoes. That's... 105 points. And yea, that's as crazy as it sounds. StarVipers are known for being expensive points pinatas that can simply buckle under enemy firepower... but I figured, why not go all-in? This is a StarViper with 4 Hull, 3 Shields, and 4 agility (3 agl after the first damage). Advanced Sensors allows for some very fancy maneuvering, and when he can dare grab a target lock or get into range 1, he's throwing 4 dice at the enemy. So he's offering good damage and good survivability, if the dice are kind. The problem is, he's half my list, so I've gotta fly him well and not just lose him to focused fire and bad dice rolls. Today the dice were compassionate and so I had good results. I'm not so confident he'd last in a tournament though. Because I didn't want him to be the obvious target for focused fire, I paired him with my favorite Scum ship for now, Asajj + Hate + Latts + Contraband Cybernetics, frequently evading with Asajj to make her last forever. People rightfully fear Asajj, especially if she's allowed to live to late game, so they try to focus her down first, only taking shots at Dalan if Asajj isn't a good target (and I try to not park Dalan in harms way if I don't need to). But Asajj soaks and avoids damage extremely well, while Dalan can frequently dodge shots, so it's a tough choice for the opponent. The pairing works really well, IMO, and there's a 4-point buy for when that happens to matter. I did notice Dalan is a bit torn on his action selection... he wants a lock for torpedoes, but he wants a focus for survival and not losing stealth device, and he wants to barrel roll or boost for position shenanigans like arc-dodging, surprise shot angles, etc. So I had to be judicious with getting locks or taking on stress with a roll-focus. But I got off both torpedoes in both my games. First game he never took a hit, and when I did take damage in the second game, it was fine because I had the shields to absorb it. The thing I actually forgot to use was Elusive... might have avoided that damage after all, oh well. I managed to survive a triple T-70 ace list (Poe, Nien, Ello) and a TIE Fighter Swarm (Howlrunner, Mauler, Vader, 2x Academy), never losing a ship but always giving half points on Asajj. I'd consider switching Dalan to Guri, but that's a pricey upgrade, and it can be tough to get Guri into range 1. Calculate often isn't enough to avoid getting murdered on the approach; I prefer Focus for this build. Prince Xizor is an interesting pairing with Hate-Asajj; even though I don't often have them together, when I do, it could be fun to use his ability to both protect him and to charge Asajj's force tokens. But Dalan's ability to turn 90 degrees was pretty useful too, so I'm not in a hurry to get rid of him. Today was kinda casual so I don't know that the list would survive the military-grade net lists people bring to tournaments, but I had fun, so it's a good list. ^_^